I've Loved You For A Thousand Years Omake
by ShadowsOfPenAndPaper
Summary: Zero's pureblood side had awoken, but now he's not feeling too well. Does Kaname have anything to do with this? Small amounts of humor. Short story continuing from 'I've Loved You For A Thousand Years'.


I've Loved You for a Thousand Years Omake

Rating: M (I have kept it at M because it is still connected to the first story)

Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?"

Disclaimer: I do not own. Anything I use in here will of course be owned by the respective author except for the thoughts of the characters alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

Alright you guys. Here is the short story I have written for my now finished story I've Loved You For A Thousand Years. To be honest, it is going to be a very short one, because it's an Omake. I hope you guys like it, I made myself giggle while writing this. :D

I have actually dedicated this little funfic to MidnightFunhouse, because of her/his incredibly wacky and totally amusing reviews. We have had a fun time messaging each other, and I do think this person deserves a little round of applause. *claps* I raise my coffee cup to you. Quite literally. I wrote this with you in mind dear. :) I hope you like it!

And before we get to the story, please don't flag me for having this story rated as M. It is done like that for a reason. Even though the story is in it's own link, it is still connected to the main story line and therefore has the rating of M.

-ShadowsOfPenAndPaper

* * *

Kaname desperately tried to ignore the sounds of retching coming from his adjoined bathroom. Zero had been running in there most mornings. And afternoons. And evenings, for the past three weeks or so. The pureblood had a vague idea of what was going on but he didn't want to be the one to tell the cranky silverette if his hunch was right. Speaking of the silverette, Zero came out of the bathroom sluggishly; pale and to the touch, his skin clammy. "Mm-…" Zero practically moaned at the contact of the purebloods cold hands of his feverish flesh.

"Zero, you should see a doctor, your sickness has gotten more and more frequent" Kaname murmured gently, and in his mind secretly hoped that his hunch was true. Zero stiffened slightly in his lovers arms, but didn't detach himself from the pureblood's grip.

"No, I hate doctors. With their needles and their rooms that smell of antiseptic" he griped. Kaname sighed. "Come now love, I don't want you to continue to be like this; at least have Aidou look over you" Kaname urged. Zero pretended to think about it. "No" he said, leaving his lovers grasp to walk around the desk. "Zero…" Kaname began. "No. Aidou would rather kill me than save me" Zero continued.

"If you will not let Aidou look you over, I will take you to the hospital tomorrow morning" Kaname warned. Zero glowered. "Fine" he said as he let himself be enveloped in cool arms. "But if he sticks me with one needle, _one_, I am leaving" the silverette said and Kaname nodded. He was relieved to know that he would have someone he knew when the hunter went on a rampage. "Only Aidou" Zero said, snuggling contentedly into his lovers arms as he felt the need to heave recede. If only slightly.

"Only Aidou" Kaname replied. _But out of the two of us…who will be left alive? _He thought.

* * *

"_**I'M WHAT?!" **_

That scream everyone knew and it stopped them dead in their tracks. Well except for our own cheeky blonde named Takuma of course; who calmly walked up to see what was going on.

"Tell me again what it is you said Aidou?" Zero asked, his eyes shut tight. He had a sickly sweet smile etched onto his face. The blonde noble gulped, suddenly fearing for his life, and that of his lord and leader. "P-pregnant" he stuttered out.

"Again" he said.

"Pregnant"

"Again _**please**_"

Aidou paled once more but complied. "Pregnant" he said. Zero opened his eyes revealing violet hues darkened by anger and he scowled. Aidou watched as his lord's lover whipped around to point an accusing finger at him.

"_**You!" **_he hissed. "Why shouldn't I neuter you where you stand?" he asked as he let his claws slide out ever painfully slow. "Now Zero…" Kaname began, putting his hands up in a surrender gesture. _Zero has been using his vampiric nature more often…I'm screwed! _He thought into his head. Naturally, it didn't respond back, and Kaname felt desperately alone.

The door opened and Takuma stepped in smiling. "Now, now, can't we all just feel the love?" he asked. A solid gold paper weight went flying towards his head. Takuma dodged it, but took a step back in the end. Kaname took his chance and ducked out the door. "Why don't we all take a breath and calm down?" he suggested. "Good idea Kaname and you'll be doing that on the couch for the next week" Zero said glancing at the other.

Kaname stepped back into the room. "I don't think that's very reasonable-…" he began.

An antique vase was thrown at him, and Kaname quickly stepped out of the way. Though a millisecond slower, and it would knocked the pureblood prince right in the face. Everyone watched as it shattered in the hallway. "That was a gift from my mother" Takuma murmured quietly.

"_**Couch!"**_ Zero screeched, pointing downstairs. Kaname sighed. "Yes love" he replied defeated. Aidou stared mouth agape as his lord and leader made his way down the stairs. He could face thousands of Level Ends and not break a sweat, but a few screaming words from his mate and lover and he backed away like a wounded puppy?! Aidou's respect for Zero went up that day.

Yuuki walked up looking concerned. "I just passed Kaname in the hall, and he looked like his pride just took a serious blow. What were he and Zero talking about?" she asked looking at the fuming hunter. Aidou hid a smile behind his hand, and Takuma full out grinned.

"Oh, this and that"

**.END.**


End file.
